Geoffrey St. John
Geoffrey St. John was a Mobian member of the Royal Secret Service . He held the rank of Commander and had a staff that reported directly to him. He took his job seriously and put the job first. At times, he would be known as an Observer who worked alongside other military forces when they were contracted by the Kingdom. Biography Geoffrey St. John was the son of famed military officer Ian St. John who was a leading officer during the Great War . Geoffrey's mother was not of particular note, indicating that she clearly did not want to be noticed, instead letting Ian take most of the spotlight. It was known though that her name was Helena St. John, née ''Balaciano. Geoffrey was born in Downunda and lived there until he was ten years old and then moving to Knothole with his parents. From this country he picked up and still has the impressive Australian (or rather, Downundan) accent. Young Geoffrey learned how to be a leader from his father who instilled a great sense of loyalty into the child. Growing up, he commonly played soldier to try and follow in his father's footsteps. When the Great War struck, he only had the barest of experience. He was there when the large group of Mobotropolis refgees came to settle the Old City. Geoffrey immedietely set off to try and serve the King and Queen, seeing them as the light that saved the Mobian peoples from destruction at the hands of the Overlanders. The person though that he would truly try to gain the favor of would be their daughter, Sally. Geoffrey served in the Royal Military after the peacetime that set in after the Great War. He was part of recovery efforts that rebuilt villages, supplied people with food, water, and supplies. After being promoted to Sergeant after his fifth year in service, he applied to join the Royal Secret Service - a group of individuals that had a history spanning almost a thousand years. He started from the bottom as well, getting his rank stripped and treated as a Cadet whose every move was watched. St. John knew that at the first sign of slipping up and he would wash out. He steeled himself and pushed ahead, graduating with honors among his class of Cadets and was honored to wear the insignia of the Secret Service over his heart. During his service among the Secret Service, he took orders directly from the highest offices. On many occasions, he has had the opportunity to work with the Freedom Fighters in their war against Robotnik . He also had the chance to form an acquaintanceship with Sally. St. John had an attachment to the Princess and tried on many occasions to strengthen their bond. To date however, they would only be acquaintances, with only a professional relationship keeping them together. St. John was surprised among many when the [[UNSC Indomitable|UNSC ''Indomitable]] appeared in the skies above Mobius. He was struck by curiosity when seeing the Humans. The first thought that came to his mind was that they were Overlanders back from their exile in space, but quickly saw that these new people did not act like the Overlanders did. They were understanding, equally curious, and sought to help, since they regarded Robotnik as an enemy as well. It wasn't until 3235 that St. John would have contact with Humans. Early in the year, he managed to get small conversations going with the personnel and even civilians who found themselves on Mobius. He learned bits and pieces of Human culture, allowing him to understand how far apart their cultures were and what became of his ancestor's ancient homeworld. In March of 3235, St. John was assigned to a group of Humans and Mobians that was to be sent into the jungles of Southamer to meet with the leader of the Wolf Clan to form an alliance with the other notable civilizations on the planet. Though they were stunted in terms of technology, the Wolves were knowledgable with the land and have successfully fought off Robotnik's attacks on more than one occasion. It was there that he met a Human Lieutenant. Unbeknownst to him, he was also a friend of the woman he had a crush on, and what was worse, Geoffrey's own relationship was weaker than that of the man who had spent a little less than a year on the planet, on and off. During the mission to locate the missing negotiators responsible for forming the alliance, St. John, the Lieutenant, and another Royal Marine named Poole were separated from the greater group led by Lieutenant Van der Beck . St. John, along with the two other men, were captured by the Wolf Clan, who had accidentally regarded them as a threat. The Wolves were quick to point out to a now incarcerated St. John that they were sorry for the mix up, and they treated him well with food, water, and medical treatment should he require it. Geoffrey passed time by exercising before he was retrieved by the Human Lieutenant, who was accidentally shot by an arrow earlier. The two visited Poole who was getting treatment for heat stroke. The two, now rearmed, were ready to leave the camp to find the missing negotiator, who was not being held by the Wolves. However, the Chief of the camp, Lupe Wolf, insisted on coming with them, claiming that she wanted to make the peace pact and would even do it on the spot. Personality Geoffrey was extremely devoted to his job. Growing up under a parent who had actively served in the military and as a commissioned officer, he looked up to his father. Unfortunately, this also meant that Ian was away months at a time, leaving his son to wait for him to returm every day. Like some children, Geoffrey bought into the war propoganda that the Overlanders were the sum of all evil and regarded them with extreme anger. This is interesting since he was able to tell the difference between Overlanders and Humans simply by looking at them. He was a loyal individual who pledged himself to his country. Even though he was a citizen of Downunda by birth, he was more than happy to look at Knothole Kingdom as his new home. He was an individual who had a very lighthearted voice and liked to use humor to difuse a situation. He was known as witty and was not beyond taking a few friendly potshots at people that he knew, mostly other Secret Service Agents. He was not the sarcastic type though and kept his humor upbeat. Behind the Scenes Geoffrey St. John is naturally modeled after his comic counterpart, though thre are a few very important differences between the two characters. The Geoffrey in the comic universe would eventually turn out to be evil and take sides against the Kingdom of Acorn by joining with the evil wizard, Ixus Naugus. Geoffrey himself was also something of a wizard since he had magical powers imbued him him as well. The Geoffrey of the Chaos Chronicles universe seems to be the opposite of his Prime counterpart. Geoffrey of the Chaos Chronicles is unshakingly loyal to the Acorns and takes his job very seriously. He is not empowered with any sort of magic courtesy of the more technological setting of this universe. He has no anger towards the government and has no plans of defecting. The most important difference though is that he never forms a relationship with Hershey the Cat possibly because she never existed in this universe. It is possible that she does as well, conversely, though the two may not share any romantic feelings with one another. Trivia *St. John's name is of interest because his family actualy did not have a Namesake during the time of their ancestors' evolution. The St. Johns took their name from the Bible, specifically after the person of the same name. As such, the St. John family is strongly religious, though Geoffrey was not very much so despite the fact that he wears a crucafix. Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn **Entry 96 **Entry 97 Category:Character Category:Mobius Category:Mobian Category:Military